Come back into my Life
by Rainbowcastle
Summary: What happens when Lisanna dies after giving birth to her child, and its all for Natsu's child to re-unite two lovers? :
1. Prologue: Memories Return

**A/N: My First NaLu fiction! :)**

**Read and Review! :D**

**And I'll most likely to be reading yours. :)**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Take Care of yourself,**

**~ Rainbowcastle.**

* * *

><p>Natsu was standing at the grave where his long-lost wife had been buried. He had visited this place many times and so following this tradition, he was doing it, today. Along with his seven-year old daughter, Lucy who is a surprise and Lisanna's older sister Mirajane. It was a dark and gloomy place with dead silence, where only the wind flew past and it was just Natsu who stood before his beloved's grave, his eyes already swelling from tears. On his every visit to this place, he used to cry bitterly and the tears used to come very easily and now, it seemed that those easy-flowing tears had ceased and he had accepted the sulky loneliness he was now in, without his partner. Mirajane stood under the shade of a distant tree watching him and keeping an eye on his daughter, Lucy from there. Lucy was standing a yard away from her father, knowing that he would cry if she went near him.<p>

"Its almost time. Lets go, Natsu." Mirajane told him.

"Yeah. But please let me stay, one more minute, okay?"

"Hmm..."

As he continued to gaze helplessly at the grave, a mixture of blended emotions flooded through him.

"Lisanna..." he muttered under his breath and quickly trailed off.

He felt the undesirable memories of his wife return to his mind.

"Dad, can I say goodbye to my Mom before we leave?" Lucy asked her father, taking a few steps towards the grave.

"Sure you can...Lucy," Natsu replied.

His little daughter bent towards the grave and said, "Goodbye Mom, for now. But, don't worry...I promise you we'll pay a visit next summer. 'kay?"

Natsu stood gazing at the scene with infirmity. Suddenly, a surge of violent emotion took over his entire body and he started flaming.

"Argggghhhhhh!" he yelled upwards into the sky, from where he stood.

"Natsu!" Mirajane hugged him from behind. "Calm down. I know, we all are like that. We all have lost her and we are sad about her loss. You should stop worrying about that right now. Its over; its all over for us and now we have each other and you have yours and Lisanna's daughter. So be happy, Natsu!"

"Oh Mira," Natsu hugged her back. "I don't want to lose you; ever." he said with tears. "Don't leave me ever, Mira!"

"I am always there with you, Natsu whenever you need me." she said, hugging back. _I will always miss you, sis, she thought._

* * *

><p><em><em>—<em>Flashback—_

_The night of the Fairy Tail ball was truly amazing and scintillating. The ballroom was a large, spacious room with a tinted glass floor and was thoroughly decorated with ribbons and streamers and balloons of various sizes._

_That night was special as this ballroom dance was very much on the same day as the friendship day. Cool, _not __valentine's day but _friendship day, Natsu thought._

_He just remembered describing to Mirajane the previous day, when she asked him about his views on love._

_"True love means true friendship. You can gain nothing without true friendship...the one who ends up in eternal and long-lasting friendship will end up as a truly deserving happy man. That's what I think."_

_To which Mirajane had promptly replied, "Oh! I didn't expect you to be so less dense and philosophical about love, Natsu."_

_"Yeah, people always think like that, but I don't mind at all!" he said with a cheesy smile._

_He was today wearing a black tuxedo and with a white shirt accompanied by black pants. His scarf and shirt seemed to have disappeared that night as he had to look his utter best at the ball._

_He looked around to see the most beautiful woman walking towards him. She wore the most elegant and flowing red night ball-gown, wearing her usual choppy haircut and a beautiful glowing diamond necklace adorned across her thin neck. Lisanna._

_Even if he stood in a complete daze in front of her, he could recognize her anywhere without any kind of flaw. There was no mistaking her anywhere. Man, did she look amazing today and the gown added to her beauty. _He couldn't resist her nor even refuse her. He had to dance with her tonight and that was decided.__

_"Hey Natsu, can I have the pleasure to have this dance with you?" Lisanna asked politely, as she approached him._

_"Oh well..." Natsu said as he blushed. "It should have been I, who actually asked you..."_

_"No need, Natsu. Lets already start dancing without wasting time." Lisanna said as she took his hands into hers._

_Natsu blushed quite a lot before he saw the others who had joined the dance floor. Then he saw what was according to him, the another most beautiful sight of his life, Lucy Heartfilia. He saw her coming to the dance floor quite awkwardly, which made him think that she was uncomfortable with what she was wearing._

_"But she must be used to it, she's a princess after all." Natsu thought._

_She wore a long and flowing golden gown with numerous frills and diamonds stitched into it. It was a much revealing dress but she was quite used to wearing revealing dresses, so it was quite a wonder and mystery to why she felt awkward, tonight. She just proceeded to sit on the empty seat she could find._

_That night, even Natsu couldn't tell who looked more beautiful. Both looked awesome in their own ways. Good thing Lisanna had asked him first, he thought._

_"Natsu, will you be my friend?" this sudden question had knocked him out of his trance._

_"But, I am your friend already...Lisanna! So, you need not ask that...anyways," Natsu said, surprised._

_"Did you forget Natsu...today is friendship day...'Happy Friendship Day', Natsu. Please be my friend forever..." she said , hugging him._

_"Yeah, I will and same to you."_

_"Natsu, you understand what I mean, lets remain friends forever...true friends...and true love..."_

_"What? You know," Natsu gasped. "So, you've finally heard it from Mirajane, huh?"_

_"Yes. And I love you Natsu," she confessed to him as she hugged him tighter._

_"I love you too, Lisanna."_

* * *

><p>"Let's go." Natsu said as they prepared to leave.<p>

"Its a pity that we'd have to leave now. Though, we can always visit her next summer!" Lucy chirped as she ran alongside in their wake.

"Yeah. Sure is," Mirajane admitted.

"Shut the hell up, you two!" Natsu said in fury. "And Lucy, you...you should pay respect to the one who's dead and not living and not go around mocking the dead people."

"But father..." Lucy began to cry. "I just..."

"See, you made your own daughter cry..." Mirajane said as she tried to pacify Lucy in every possible way. "Lisanna wouldn't have loved that!"

"Ok, so...just don't give her dinner today alright...that's her punishment...she deserves it..." he said in anger and left.

"Come now, poor child...its alright!" Mirajane patted her shoulders, trying to comfort her. "That fire-breath doesn't ever get the things right...your Uncle Gray rightly put it...you know, first, I thought he was wrong...but I now realized he was absolutely right about him."

"Oh really, well...I love Uncle Gray...let's take a present along with us to give him, okay, Aunt Mira?"

"Okay sure, Uncle Gray would certainly love it."

Meanwhile, Natsu who had left them behind, was still dissolved in his unpleasant memories.

"Lisanna..." he whispered.

* * *

><p><em><em>—<em>Flashback—_

_Natsu stood stunned inside the hospital room looking at his dying wife, with eyes wide in horror._

_"Lisanna!" Natsu cried. "Please don't leave me. Please, don't die."_

_He was already leaning on Lisanna's bed and wailing loudly, as Lisanna took his arm into hers with longing eyes._

_"Its all my fault. I won't let you die," Natsu said, huge tears rolling down his cheeks. "Ever."_

_"No. Listen up, Natsu. You can't do anything about it. There were complications in my pregnancy from the beginning and I knew my fate. It'll be better for me die now. Please take care of our child."_

_"No..." Natsu cried. "You can't die, Lisanna. I love you...don't die for me or our child...please...I beg of you...please don't go. We need you. Your family needs you. Everyone at Fairy tail does!"_

_"Natsu, I can't promise you I'll live." Lisanna said, now almost out of breath._

_"No, Lisanna. Don't die on me." Natsu said, as shed a sea of fresh tears._

_"Natsu, will you be my friend?" Lisanna asked him softly, wiping away his tears. "Lets remain friends forever, Natsu...true friends...and true love," she said._

_"Yes...I will be your true friend forever, Lisanna...whatever happens..." Natsu said, crying bitterly._

_"So, make me a promise before I die...okay?" she said the words._

_"Huh? What promise...?" Natsu asked, surprised._

_"Please promise me that you'll name that child of ours ...Lucy, 'k?"_

_"No...what in the world are you saying...?" Natsu gasped between his tears._

_"Please do it, Natsu..." she said as grabbed his arm all of sudden, and kissed him on the forehead. "Won't you...?"_

_"Yes...I will." Natsu said, hot tears welling up again at the mention of Lucy's name._

_"Goodbye Natsu...I bid you my farewell, dragon slayer and our daughter Lucy. Please take care of her well. Remember, she ours. And to all the other members of fairy tail . It was like a home to me. Goodbye, Fairy Tail and all of you in it!", Lisanna said, thick tearing flowing down her cheeks and finally hoisted her hand to make the sign of Fairy tail._

_She finally turned back to Natsu, held his face in her hands and said, "Be well, Natsu. Adios," she said and breathed her last._

_"No way. Lisa-nnnnnna!" he shouted, as he held her in his trembling arms._

* * *

><p>"Lucy..." he whispered unconsciously. "I am sorry I gave you that scolding...you're all mine. And Lisanna's."<p>

"Hey, I heard that father." Lucy said, as she sneaked up stealthily behind him.

"Wahh-? You were behind me when I said that," he jumped impulsively, shocked to find his daughter behind him..

"Yeah...I was that whole way..." Lucy told him with an evil smirk.

"Oh shut up, where's Mirajane?" he asked her, nonchalantly.

"Oh she's gone to get something for our uncle..." Lucy explained softly.

"Uncle? Which Uncle..?" he asked, surprised.

"Well, its for Uncle Gray..." Lucy explained, tentatively.

"Gray...? But why?" Natsu asked unbelievably.

"Because I asked her to! You know how much I love Uncle Gray. Its supposed to be a little present for him." she answered.

"Why you little, I'll get you..." Natsu said, after he suddenly started chasing her. "How could you go on giving gifts to Uncle Gray like that, without even informing me or without having my permission first... Lucy?" Natsu said, as he chased her. "Besides, I never got a proper present from you on my birthdays...all being your filthy little pranks..." he complained disgustedly.

"All inspired from Uncle Gray!" she bellowed, as she ran.

"Hmm, I have a little suspicion about this? !" he raised his doubt aloud, as he ran. "Wasn't your dear Uncle Droopy eyes was involved in those pranks too...?" he added, suggestively.

Lucy nodded and tried to stifle a laugh, as she ran harder and behind, her father yelled. "I'm gonna get you for this, Gray!"

"I just wanted to surprise him..." she tried to explain chuckling more, as she ran before her father.

"Well, I am gonna give you surprise too..." Natsu yelled as he chased after a her. "What about a nice spanking, huh?"

"Where are you Mirajane...save me from this kid..." Lucy shrieked playfully, as she ran ahead of her father.

"What, you dare to call your father a kid?...wait now, Lucy..." Natsu chased her frantically.

"Hey guys!" Mirajane appeared on the front road carrying a packet in her hands.

"Oh so you bought that gift, Mirajane?" Lucy asked, her face lit up as she saw the packet in her hands.

"Don't tell me that gift is for Gray?" Natsu asked in bewilderment.

"Oh, you know already..." Mirajane said. "Yes, its certainly for Gray."

"Oh, come on...what did you get him?" Natsu asked sweatdropping, hands on his hips.

"Oh, I bought him ice pasties. He would love that." Mirajane answered.

"Oh yeah...shaved cream, his favorite...I almost forgot." Natsu commented thoughtfully, resting a hand on his chin.

"Oh, that is why I love him so much. He is ice...and he is cool." Lucy said.

"You should ashamed! You're a dragon slayer, same as me...and yet you love ice...and of all..._him_," Natsu said, crossing his arms.

"Don't be jealous that she likes her Uncle more than you..." Mirajane teased, giggling.

"I'm not!" Natsu objected her curtly.

"Dad, he's way more cooler than you, that's why I like him." Lucy bragged.

"What-t?" he faltered. "Shut up. Humph. Today's generation. Just get mixed with the wrong people."

"Don't be angry at her. She's had enough!" Mirajane told him.

"Dad, I was wondering..." Lucy trailed off. "Hmm...?" Natsu hummed back.

"Well...you love him from deep within, don't you?" Lucy asked. "Love, who?" he asked suddenly, raising a flustered brow towards her.

"Love...Uncle Gray..." she teased enthusiastically, propping her tongue out.

"Shit...no. Not in my lifetime!" he said, as he spewed flames all over the city. "Ever."

"Natsu chill down, or you'll end up destroying the whole town!" Mirajane warned against it and stopped him.

"Fine! You'll not get dinner today, Lucy." he replied gravely to his daughter following her advice, as he strode ahead.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ok, this was the story till now, mind it; it was just a prologue. Tell me how you liked it. I'll give you the whole story of what had happened till now, in the next chapters. Keep waiting till then ****;)**

**Don't forget to review guys. Or leave any kind of suggestion to improve. :)**

**PM me if u wud like to interact with me, give any suggestions for this particular story or want to be friends. =)**


	2. Lucy's Birthday

**A/N: This chapter was my personal favorite, describing about Lucy's birthday. Don't forget that its Natsu's daughter, and not the other Lucy.**

**She finds out a main piece of information about her through the letter. **

**Join **** Lucy and her friends in their journey, as they set out to meet Lucy Heartfilia and rekindle their love for each other. :)**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter and review at the end.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It was Lucy Dragneel's eighth birthday today. She was visibly an older girl now, with light pink hair like Natsu and two long thin stripes of white that hung on either side and wore the same choppy hairstyle, identical to her mother. She possessed fire magic—same as her father, maybe which she inherited through the genes, but she hadn't been able to control it well yet. She had been very excited today, not because it was her birthday but more excited that because she would recieve another letter from her mother as a gift, having read only her first letter on her seventh birthday.<p>

That was the tradition that was being followed till now.

The first letter revealed a lot about Lisanna's past, and her life in: Edolas. Lucy was exhilarated to discover that, there existed another Fairy Tail Guild in Edolas. She laughed at intervals, as her mother talked about her adventures in the past, when she described the Edolas counterparts, almost doubling up in laughter when she mostly talked about her father's counterpart who was more like Wendy all the time, until when his personality changed drastically when he was inside a vehicle, unlike her own father who would get sick all the time. Up until now, Mirajane took possession of all the letters and kept it safe under her, but it seemed that the most important letter of all was to arrive on her eighth birthday and she eagerly awaited it. Mirajane had told her that this time, the letter had something special in store for her.

Lucy Dragneel, though possessing fire magic like her father; had always aspired to be something else. Like a celestial spirit user. She had always dreamed and fantasized on becoming a stellar spirit magic user, since she was five years old. She was keen on collecting all the magazines which had to do with the famous—Karen or some other celestial spirit users. She was always fond of playing a celestial spirit user whenever she was alone in her room. She would always say, as if she had been holding an imaginary key in her hand and trying to summon a spirit—

"Gate of the archer- I command to open thee- 'Sagittarius' "

She was more of a tomboy character and possessed an avid liking for the TV-game show that used to be showed on television everyday. She would sit glued in front of the TV to watch it and would rebel if anybody would try to criticize or taunt her for watching a show like that. She would often ask her dad questions like- "Dad, can I get a celestial key from the market?"

Natsu would usually turn furious at her comments and told her that she already contained Dragon slayer magic and would need nothing more. She always groaned to express her disapproval, for her father. Mirajane was the only one to calm them down.

"Dad, today is my birthday- can't I get a key from the market...oh please, pretty please..." she whined.

"No, I said you don't have any use for those blasted keys and you have dragon slayer magic—which you'd do well to remember..." Natsu said, clearly irritated.

"Natsu, don't be angry at her! Today is her birthday remember..." Mirajane requested politely.

"Okay...fine." Natsu let out a sigh, finally calming down. "I will not."

"So Dad, where are you taking me today?" Lucy asked in anticipation.

"To the Fairy Hills...let's go," Natsu said to his daughter who leaped and squealed in satisfaction.

"Come back early, you two," Mirajane said. "Make sure you two have fun together!"

"We will," Natsu replied.

* * *

><p>"Hey guys, we're back!" Natsu shouted, entering the guild and holding hands with his beloved daughter and the birthday girl 'Lucy' who was munching on an ice-cream bar. (probably having to do with Gray's obsession, while Natsu had clearly stated to her that she should eat "fire". To which she had easily retorted by saying, that there was no such thing as a "fire-ice-cream".)<p>

"Hey Guys...?" Natsu repeated aloud in bafflement, looking around as he saw nothing but darkness and emptiness prevailing through the guild.

"Hey, is anybody home?" he called out, this time frustratingly. "We're back!"

"I wonder why it is so dark in here.." Lucy commented on the lights, that were now turned off.

"You are right Lucy, its so creepy in here..." Natsu responded, as he rubbed his shoulders.

"What the heck happened to our guild?" he demanded out loud.

"SURPRISE, SURPRISE!" everybody exclaimed in unison, appearing out of nowhere, just as the lights turned back on and the guild was soon flooded back with light.

Natsu and Lucy jaw-dropped, astounded as they strove to take in everything from the scene, unfolding before them. The multicolored props that hung from the ceiling or the attractive streamers that winded the wall or the incandescent balloons that were strung from the ceiling, all made her gape with mouth parted in admiration.

The ambiance of the guild appeared to be a new one. It suddenly seemed that all the members of the guild had suddenly become party animals and the guild had turned into a huge fiesta, though it remained as boisterous as before. There was a very valid reason for that today, since it was Lucy's eighth birthday. Everybody seemed happy and jubilant and totally into the mood of the party, as they could be seen wearing colorful caps and dressed very funnily with goofy masks and capes for Lucy's birthday.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY LUCY!" everybody shouted, synchronously.

"Hey, thanks guys!" Natsu replied, appearing overjoyed, as he scratched the back of his hair.

"You need not be thankful, silly...we did it all for our little Lucy, didn't we, guys?" Cana said, emptying her usual tankard. Everybody laughed at Natsu's reaction.

"It ain't your birthday, fried-head..." Gray pointed out sarcastically, as he laughed.

"It ain't even yours, freeze-head!" Natsu stated angrily.

"So how do you like our surprise, Lucy?" Elfmann asked her.

"THANK YOU, ALL YOU GUYS! ITS AWESOME!" Lucy looked overwhelmed by the way she answered.

"Hey Lucy, what do you say about this outfit I'm wearing, isn't it nice?" Erza said, showing off one of her favorite re-equips, the bunny outfit. "Do you think I should wear that today?"

"Aunt-Erza san, that outfit looks a bit odd on you, in my opinion," Lucy commented, smiling awkwardly. It was only Lucy in the guild, who wasn't basically afraid of Erza's actions, she took it as an act of brave.

"Then you'd like my outfit, its good to be a party maniac for a change!" Gray said, smirking at her. Lucy sweat dropped, as she saw her half-naked uncle standing before her, with a red cape tied to his back.

"Hey, would you mind wearing something first..droopy eyes? And don't just go showing off your underwear in front of my daughter!" Natsu pointed out with one finger at him, threateningly. "Argggh-!" Gray said, looking down.

"When did this happen-?"

"It was like that from the very beginning, Uncle Gray..." Lucy stated calmly.

"You're exaggerating..." Gray eyed her with a sweatdrop.

"Hey Lucy, why don't you come and check on your presents?" Mirajane gestured her sweetly over to a lump of presents stacked in a corner by everyone in the guild.

"Yeah, that'd be fun." Lucy said, running over to where all the presents were assembled.

Lucy was curiously eyeing a gift, which was weirdly packed with blue cover and was stacked at the very left corner.

"I first choose this!" she picked up the blue gift immediately, as started unwrapping the gift.

Juvia fidgeted slightly on her spot, as she saw Lucy suddenly pick up her gift.

"Wow! I love this doll. Thank you, Aunt Juvia-san..." Lucy commented, snuggling the hand-stitched doll close to her chest.

"Juvia is glad you liked it, Lucy..." Juvia smiled, pleased to herself that Natsu's child liked her handmade gift. _Even though you're not my rival in love! _

"Next, I pick up this..." she said, excitedly choosing Elmann's and Mirajane's gift.

"Oh, it ours..." Mirajane said, smiling.

"Wow...demonic models of you two, thanks a lot, I really like this gift..." she gasped, as she took the two wax demonic-models of both of them, in her hands.

"We're glad." Mirajane replied back .

"Yeah..." Elmann said, too.

"Next is uncle Gray..." Lucy said, as she picked up another gift, which carried the name tag of her uncle. "Let's see what you have got for me, my super-favorite uncle..."

"Hey, don't go making favorites among uncles!" Natsu complained loudly, as many men in the guild snickered. Gray grimaced, as he heard that.

"Oh yeah, well, its not like your father can decide that..." Gray said, staring daggers at him.

When Natsu decided to do the same, Gray apparently made a face at him, before giving him the "cut-it-out" look and pouncing on him fiercely, when he tried to ignore it deliberately.

"You wanna ruin the party, moron?" Gray barked, plunging at him.

"Anytime, you sulking asshole. Now just stop talking!" Natsu barked as he stood with his hands crossed upon his chest.

"Dad, uncle Gray-san, stop it, I love your gift..." Lucy looked excited, as she said this.

"What did you give her anyways, you Ice-moron?" Natsu asked, looking flabbergasted.

"See for yourself, you flaming piece of shit..." Gray commented with a carefree look.

"An Ice make statue of...herself?" Natsu bellowed, making him jawdrop heavily the instant he saw it. "And it didn't melt...?"

"Oh, I love you so much, Uncle Gray!" Lucy yelped, cheering up excitedly.

"Hmmppphh..." Gray answered. "Anytime, dear Lucy!"

"I know, he was curious about you Lucy, from the very start! Even from the time, when you were in Lisanna's stomach. He'd always want to touch it, then," Mirajane explained enthusiastically.

"No wonder, he's made such a good Uncle, now! Even though, his rivalry with your Dad isn't over yet. How awfully pathetic," she added, sweatdropping.

Many laughed at Gray on hearing this, from her.

"Hey, will you stop it, Mirajane? It was not like we didn't have a pact that we'll never have a fight in front of Lucy. Well, its just that...that flame head never understands a bit of anything," Gray said defensively, glaring at Natsu.

"Oh yeah, do you understand anything at all...Ice-brain?" Natsu added, bringing his face upto Gray's, only to start growling at each other.

Before the could do a thing: Lucy came over and wrapped the two into a warm hug. "Dad, Uncle Gray...I love you both. You don't need to fight any longer. Why don't you try to get along together like good old friends?" she suggested with a small wink.

"Huh...?" they both stared at each other blankly for moment; and then linked their arms together like old friends.

"Yeah, lets get along together well, Lucy!" Natsu said, showing a bunch of his teeth. "Aye, Aye, sir!" Gray said, nodding.

"Aww...what a nice gesture! They both sure love you like hell, Lucy." Mirajane commented, smiling brightly at her.

"Oh, so there is somebody who can make them act like this...besides me," Erza thought, smirking.

* * *

><p>Ok, and like that Lucy received a lot of gifts from Fairy Tail: a pendant from Happy, an autograph book from Macao, a drawing book from Reedus, an ink pen from Wakaba, a fancy drinking cup from Cana (glad she didn't gift her any alcohol; lol), a thunder-shaped necklace from Laxus, a lyrics composition of own song 'Best Friend' by Gajeel, another bunny outfit by Erza (Lucy totally found it weird! Ew, lol) and so on. (AN: It would take an eternity to name all of them. So, I didn't mention all of them.)

"Ok, let's cut the cake, now." Mirajane yelled through the guild.

"Yippe!" Lucy shrieked, as she went over to the table, facing a large, chocolate-vanilla cake lined with strawberry icing. "I waited for this.."

She sliced carefully through the upper portion of the cake, handing the knife to Erza and blowing off the candles on the cake as everybody sang her birthday song together. She dug into the first piece that came onto her hand, and totally devoured it. "Its yummy..." she mumbled, still into her cake.

"Come on now, Lucy its time for the games..." Wakaba invited her joyfully.

"Wait just there, Wakaba! You carry on without her. She has business to attend with me." Mirajane said, as she pulled Lucy towards her.

"Right, Lucy?" she added to her, winking.

"Yes," Lucy replied, remembering her mother's letter. "I'll come with you for now, Mirajane."

"That's great. Let's go," Mirajane agreed. "Shall we?"

Lucy nodded and followed her out of the guild.

"I wonder where's she going and what they're upto," Natsu wondered aloud, as he saw both of them exit the guild.

"Leave all that, Natsu. Why don't you be the horse, while we play the horse 'pinning down' game?" Macao teased with a smirk.

"Not in a lifetime!" Natsu yelled back aggresively, entering his fire-mode. "I'll show you all."

* * *

><p>"Here Lucy," Mirajane handed out a letter to Lucy after rummaging a little while in the cupboard. "Read this."<p>

"Thanks...Aunt Mira," Lucy said, as she received the letter in her hands. "My mother said that this was the important letter on my eighth birthday, but why did she say that?"

"You'll know. Just read it. I'll go and come back in a while. This letter contains all those words which your mother wanted to convey to you," Mirajane replied, waving and leaving through the apartment door.

Lucy stared at the closing door for a while and then she started reading the letter in her hand.

"_Dear Daughter Lucy:_ _On Her 8Th Birthday Anniversary_

_First of all, I wanna say: Happy Birthday Sweety, you have grown a lot now, since these 8 years. You may be now a big girl to understand what your mother says. This time we'll not be talking about sweet fantasies or cherishing dreams or anything. But this time I am going to tell you the most important thing of your life and most importantly, your father's life._

_Now, I want you to listen closely, dear. This is about a girl named — Lucy Heartfilia."_

"Lucy..?" Lucy muttered in shock, as turned to the next page. "Heartfilia-?"

"Lucy Heartfilia..." she repeated in her mind again three times, before she blinked a few times at what she was looking down at.

It was a picture of her smiling and waving, with the fairy tail stamp clearly engraved upon her hand.

"What-? She was from Fairy Tail?" she could hardly control her curiousness at this point. She continued reading the words written below.

"_This is Lucy Heartfilia from_—Fairy Tail." __"Ooh.." came from Lucy. _"Surprised? Well yeah, there was a girl named Lucy in the guild before. You wouldn't have met her; because she abandoned our guild long ago. So here goes nothing _—__

_Lucy left the guild a long while ago because she received a note saying her father's ill, and so she left the guild making a vow to herself that she'll never return. Although, she made a half-hearted promise to your father that she will, after her father got well, but none of that was true. She was never coming back and everybody in the guild knew it. Only your father was the one who didn't believe in it and resolved to bring Lucy back to our guild. Your father did everything to bring her back, but in the end, he failed._

_To tell you the truth, Lucy was the only one he was closest to in the guild, besides Happy. He couldn't care about anything in the world...anything more than Lucy. Until when he started dating me and we had you. _I almost really thought he really liked her a lot and they used to go on numerous missions together but that all changed the day I married him and got pregnant with you. She began to get jealous whenever she saw me and would reject Natsu on missions, on purpose.__

_Though she remained with suppressed feelings for Natsu, I really think they both like each other, even now, hell knows, your father went damn crazy when he returned without her. He broke things and even got a little drunk. He even didn't talk to me for a week, you should know that."_ Although Lucy's eyes were swollen from the tears that she was now shedding, she was forced to giggle at that.

"_Bring them back together, won't you, Lucy? I really believe you are the one who can lighten up your father's life a bit. Will you carry that burden for me? I would be more than pleased if you unite them once again. I know that's all what your father wanted once. I have full faith in you, daughter. _Please bring back Lucy into his life, again. That's my last request from you.__

_P.S. : And one more thing. _*Did I tell you, Lucy was a Celestial Spirit Mage?__

_Remember, I always love you._

_Loads of Love, Your Mother."_

"Are you freaking kidding me...?" Lucy re-read the last few lines in bewilderment. "A Celestial Spirit Mage?"

"Wonder, why I haven't seen or heard of her anywhere yet?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, excited for the next chapter? :P Leave your reviews and lemme hear your opinions. **


	3. Lucy's Resolve!

**A/N: Thanks a lot to—**

**~melody**

**~Free2Love .Hate**

**~Chloeandderek**

**~KirstyKakes**

**~queenJx**

**~SasuNarulover49**

**~garryp**

**~Camanime**

**~Pippy-Chan**

**~Red Bloody-Yukata**

**~anon**

**~Mira-chan**

**~Allyraesaeyers**

**~mageofmusic**

**for reviewing. I'm glad u liked it. Read the next chapter and review please.**

* * *

><p><em>Lucy's Resolve!<em>

—Back Seven Years Ago—

Lucy now stood on the craggy hillside which stood overlooking a number of shallow bowls of valleys beyond, with a determined and resolved look on her face. A calm breeze rushed past her, catching a few tendrils of her blonde yellow hair and blowing it around her face, delicately. She had resolved never to come here again; but she ended up doing the same. The reason which had prompted her to come here again, was simple, her father was terribly ill here and she needed to help her father. Secondly, she already wanted to leave Fairy Tail, as she was not full on jobs over a month. If she had to go, she would go alone, as Natsu would probably go with Happy or Erza and whenever he asked Lucy to come along, she would refuse out of jealously. Gray would refuse to team up with Natsu, which Natsu didn't probably ask for. Team Natsu had been officially broken for a while now; since Lisanna got pregnant with Natsu's child.

Lucy heaved a big sigh, as she remembered the happenings of the time, before she sat the train.

_—Flashback—_

_Lucy was busy transferring her bag and her things in an overhead lobby, for storing things. As she finally managed to push her bag up, and tried to wipe away the remains of her labour's sweat, she heard a loud waling outside. Not waling...rather crying or calling it seemed. Natsu...she thought. She didn't waste a second in running to the compartment door she was in now. Natsu was already there, his arms crossed grouchily and eyebrows popped up questioningly._

_"Lucy...whered'ya think you are going?" Natsu asked crossly._

_"Well...I already left you a note at my home...didn't I?" Lucy looked down, not daring to meet his questioning eyes._

_"Of course. Erza told me you did. But a mere note won't do! You need to explain certain things, Lucy." he demanded, tapping his foot on the train's floor._

_"Well...you know my father is sick there, and I need to go there. I can't let him die without seeing me." Lucy said through a cracked voice, but managed to clear her throat afterwards._

_"Of course, that's obvious. But, for that do you need to leave for a month? Plus, what do you mean by "don't-come-looking-after-me-and-all" ?" Natsu raised his brows again, demanding an answer from Lucy._

_"Well, I need to take care of my father and stay by his side, maybe until he gets well. That may be by the year's end. So, I don't know for sure about that..." Lucy trailed off, serious._

_"By the way, even if I don't return don't come looking after me...k?" she said, her face downcast._

_"What...are you mad in the head or something, Lucy?" Natsu retorted. "I'm coming with you."_

_He said it with such certainty and prowess, that Lucy was relented to look up at his determined face and marvel at it for a split second._

_"No." she answered, quite becoming unlike herself. In a normal situation, she would have heartily agreed to Natsu without uttering any word of objection. But the situation had pushed herself into doing it._

_Natsu stood completely outwitted and dumbfounded by her completely unexpected and uncanny reaction to his joining her. He refused to believe, just what he had heard._

_"But why...?" he finally blurted out._

_"Because I'm telling you not to." Lucy retorted, completely overtaken by her sentiments and rage. "Get out, Natsu." she ordered, pointing a finger out of the compartment door._

_Natsu couldn't believe the part of Lucy, he was witnessing now before his very eyes. He just shook his head on his inside, refusing the idea to believe that she had changed._

_"Natsu, get the hell out of here." Lucy shouted. "Didn't you hear me at all?"_

_He then suddenly grabbed hold of her hand and held firmly, refusing to let go._

_"Is this...my Lucy?" he asked her. "The Lucy I know, or rather the one I known my whole life."_

_"Natsu..." Lucy whispered softly, on the verge of tears. "I don't know. Just let go of me."_

_"No. I won't." Natsu said adamantly, holding on tightly onto her wrist._

_"Leave me. Lisanna needs you more than me." Lucy stated, trying to wriggle out of his grasp._

_"I don't think so...she has siblings who can take care of her." Natsu gave in his defense. "I won't let you leave alone."_

_"No." Lucy shook her head, tears threatening to fall down. Suddenly the train started its motion slowly, the station passing by. Lucy suddenly had a brilliant idea, as her hands became free of his hold._

_Natsu, who felt sick and queasy at the moment, was suddenly pushed down by Lucy onto the platform, while his scarf got caught on the handle of the door. Lucy managed to catch hold of it, before it flew a far distance. Lisanna was standing on the platform, holding a sick husband, smiling warmly at Lucy. Lucy looked at her uneasily and a puking Natsu, whose health seemed to have failed and was still a bit greenish in the face._

_"Lisanna..." Lucy called out to her, blowing the scarf her way. She caught it easily, as she had managed to catch her husband without trouble. She cast one last look at Lucy, who looked forlorn and sad, and finally withdrew her face inside, as the train whistled, closing the compartment's door. The train left the station with a one last whistle._

_"Lucy..." Natsu cried, running after the train, trying to catch up before its late._

_The train whistled and sped up ahead, without giving any signs of stopping. Natsu gave up his attempt to catch up with the train and sighed heavily, sinking onto the platform's floor._

_Lisanna, meanwhile, stood there, trying to hold her tears back at the sight Natsu crying so badly, as she held onto the scarf ruffling in the mid-air. She hadn't witnessed him in such a meagre and crushed state before. And even when, she was back in Edolas, she had thought Natsu wouldn't ever grow up to be a sad and melancholic person, which she just saw before her._

_Now, deep in her heart somewhere, she felt she shouldn't have married Natsu in the first place. She always had a somber feeling that she'd interfered between two who had been destined for each other._

_The scarf catching and blowing up her face now, she tenderly ran a hand over a small lump on her stomach that was her baby._

_I hope their friendship blooms into a heartwarming romance...was all she could think of, as the baby inside her gave a sudden kick at the reaction. Lisanna smiled happily. Natsu...you will get your first love back! Let's just hope that, won't you, kiddo? she said, as she rubbed her stomach, as if caressing the playful baby._

Lucy sighed one last time, as the flashback ended, the overly-gentle word "my Lucy..." from Natsu, still echoing in her brain.

She then strode ahead, taking enormous steps one at a time, until she came across the large mansion, which was her father's house. She cast a probing look at the huge castle, which had not changed in its look at all.

"I'm home!" she said, exhaling heavily. "Home Sweet Home."

* * *

><p><em>—<em>Back To The Present_—_

"Dad!" litlle Lucy shouted, tugging at her father's hand and urging him to run fast or they'll miss the school bus.

"Of course, Lucy." Natsu agreed, running fast and now carrying her on his shoulders. "We will catch up."

"Says a dad who never..." grinned his daughter.

"Luce. Are you kidding me?" he said, grinning widely, back at her. "I'm faster than you."

"Oh yeah?" Lucy challenged teasingly, chuckling. "Dad, you know you have to be at school today. Today is the parent's meeting day. Plus, there's our on-the-spot speech competition, in which I hope I'll win."

"Okay, good girl. Here we are." he said, finally catching up with the speeding bus.

"Dad, you are gonna enter first." his daughter insisted.

"Okay." Natsu managed a large sweatdrop. He entered the bus loaded with a bunch of school kids, chattering and laughing, as the bus stopped. Some had even unpacked their lunches, Natsu who was really sensitive to any kind of smell, picked up a student's lunchbox and finished it in one go. The children sweatdropped and turned to look at an overexcited Natsu, ogling at the others lunches.

"Dad, at least have some shame!" Lucy yelled frantically, embarrased herself at the situation, her father was causing. "I'm sorry!" Lucy apologized to the student whose lunch had been eaten up by her father. "You can have my lunch, if you want." she said, stretching a hand and offering her lunch.

"Lucy...what's in your lunch today?" Natsu asked drooling, eyeing her lunchbox greedily.

"Dad!" Lucy again said, blushing. "Please don't do it in front of everyone."

With that, the bus started moving, and nothing big happened, as Natsu resumed on his seat with his daughter, feeling sick. Everybody turned to laugh at a queasy Natsu, who immediately yelled out in a fit of rage. "Stop making fun of me like that!"

"Dad! Calm down." Lucy had to shout to shut him up, for the rest of the journey.

They finally reached Lucy's school, where the surroundings were decorated for the annual meet with balloons and infinite crapes. Many children seemed to filing in with their parent's into the school, only parent who seemed to be different and possessing magical abilities, was Natsu.

They entered an enormous auditorium, where the on-the-spot extempore speech competition was about to take place. A few people were already seated there with their children.

"Lucy..I bet you'll win this." Natsu said, raising his hands in the air in joy.

"Yes, dad!" she agreed, nodding back.

The speech competition started with a few students striding onto the set-up stage and selecting paper chits from a small box, which contained the topics on which they had to speak.

"Fianna-" the first name was called out and the girl came swaying on the stage and proceeded to pick up a chit from the box.

"Magic." she read out the topic aloud.

"Wow! Magic...I love magic..." Natsu shouted, unable to contain his joy at the spoken word.

"Dad, shut up!" she said nervously, as there were many onlookers.

The girl, Fianna started reciting her speech about magic. She was the supposed arch-rival of Lucy in her class. She would always stay one step ahead of her in every respect. She turned to smile evilly at pouting Lucy, as she recited her speech articulately.

"Magic is the source of the world. Magic is everywhere...in every nook and corner of the world. It is in ourselves, if we believe in ourselves and try to discover it, we find it that the real magic is in us. It exists in us...our being, our hearts, our souls..."

Fianna's father happened to stiting just next to Natsu, on his right. He grinned at his daughter and turned to Natsu, saying—

"My daughter is gonna win for sure." he stated, smile never fading.

"Oh yeah, my daughter will beat your daughter for sure." Natsu said, his hands balling up.

"Oh, right. We'll see." he said, as he tuned towards his daughter, who had finished giving her speech. Loud cheers filled the room at her dispersal.

"Lucy..now your turn..." the announcer called.

"Ok! Here I go, father." Lucy held him in a short hug and ran off tot he stage to pick up her chit.

"So, what's your topic for today?" the announcer asked her elatedly.

But, Lucy held a completely different expression on her face, not of elation but the one of: complete gloominess and sadness, as she withheld the sheet in her hand.

"What's the matter, Lucy?" Natsu stood up and asked. "What happened? Huh..?" he looked dazed, when she did not answer, rather seeming on the verge of tears.

"Well, your topic Lucy..." the announcer repeated kindly.

"Its...'mother'." she couldn't hold the tears anymore, they were falling down like hell now. Natsu gasped at the word she'd said. 'Mother' made him remember his dead wife to that extent, that he stood paralyzed there, not knowing what to do. Suddenly he raced up the stage, falling out of his trance, and grabbed Lucy into a tight and heartwarming hug.

"Lucy...don't cry!" he said in an alarmed tone, as he broke the hug with his daughter.

"Okay.." she squeaked in a low tone.

Suddenly, Natsu stood facing the audience with such a determined and all revved up look on his face, that he looked like a hawk ready to pounce on its prey.

"Lucy, you are disqualified_—_" the announcer woman said, but Natsu cut her off, who had begun to clear his throat.

"Mother." he began with the speech where Lucy had left.

* * *

><p><em>—<em>At the Heartfilia Residence_—_

Lucy was sitting on a fat chair, besides the bed where her ill father lay, with her face bowed down, back in her princess gown outfit.

"I have decided, I will marry as per your wishes, dad." Lucy looked adamant this time. Her ill father looked at her in surprise.

"Are you sure? You were in Fairy Tail before..." her father winced in surprise. "I will let you stay there."

"No...dad, I don't want that anymore." Lucy said, looking solemn. "I would love to stay here from now on. I don't want to go back there, in Fairy Tail. I would accept all this luxury, all the silverware, this princess dress, all the gold and property in my name...everything. I will also marry the man you think is right for me." she explained.

"Really?" her father looked gobsmacked.

"Yes," Lucy answered, nodding firmly.

"Let the preparations begin!" Lucy announced in a determined tone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks a lot for reading. Please leave a kind review.**


	4. Destined Meetings and Natsu's Speech

**A/N: This is a reply to Free2Love .Hate's and fairytailnalu's review:**

**Yes, Of course! This is my inspiration from the movie "Kuch Kuch Hota Hai"...but to tell u, that's Indian. But, I totally recommend u watching this movie, if it is available in subtitles. This has to be a must-watch movie.**

**This reason why I chose this movie for a NaLu fic because, it fitted the conditions so perfectly well. Considering that Lisanna had already died and was in edolas all along in the manga and anime, I decided that it wud perfectly fit in the story for her to die, after giving birth to her and Natsu's child. Well, and the other condition also fitted perfectly well...that Natsu and Lucy were best friends, like in the movie.**

**So, this love triangle between two best friends and a crush moves on, in Nalu style. Please enjoy and do review.**

* * *

><p><span>Destined Meetings and Natsu's Speech!<span>

Lucy lay awake in her large, spacious, princess-style bed that morning, as the warm, refreshing morning light filtered in through the open window and the calm breeze blew the curtains, and the light finally resurfaced on Lucy's white skin. She did not know that she had missed Fairy Tail, her childhood dream and Natsu that much.

_Never this much in her whole life..._

Today, was her arranged and sophisticated meeting with the prince of the other kingdom, Prince Judewin. She cringed a bit at the thought. _But no..._she thought. Maybe it could make her feel better.

_-Flashback-_

_It was the first Valentine's day at the guild, after Natsu got proposed by Lisanna. Lucy sat forlorn at a discarded bench near the counter, where Mirajane could be seen cleaning the dishes._

_"Mira...what do you think its like...you know...to be...in 'love'?" Lucy asked, already knowing the take-over mage's answer._

_"Well...it's like..." Mirajane contemplating the answer, which she was going to give her. "Like you are already in, with Natsu."_

_"Mira...its serious this time." Lucy didn't appear to laugh._

_"I did not tell you that I was joking in any way. You are...aren't you?" Mirajane smiled kindly over at her, to which she responded by a small nod. "That's why, I urge you to go and talk to him about it. Spill your heart to him, Lucy Heartfilia. There's a chance he still likes you."_

_"I don't know exactly." was Lucy's answer._

_"Well, you won't know for sure, unless you try...won't you?" Mira urged her, sympathetically._

_"Yeah, you're right. Maybe I won't know for sure." Lucy said, her face lighting up._

_"Maybe I should go and tell him about it." Lucy said excitedly, balling one of her fists in the air._

_"There you go. Looks like you've convinced yourself." Mirajane smiled._

_"Yes," Lucy gave back her a smile._

_Lucy stepped outside, only to notice that it was pouring hard outside. She quickly ran through the fields, shielding her head with one hand above her, but clothes still drenched in the rain. She soon saw Natsu sprinting towards her from the other direction of the field they were in now. Her spirit suddenly felt a lot more cheered up at the sight._

_"Natsu..." Lucy panted, before she caught her breath and spoke. "I was just coming to look for you."_

_"And I...you." Natsu grinned, as he caught his own breath, while panting and halted near her._

_"Why?" Lucy asked._

_"I had to tell to something." Natsu said, never leaving his grin._

_"Oh...I had to tell you something too." Lucy said._

_"Shall I go first?" Natsu asked her._

_"Yes...sure." Lucy consented._

_"Well...what I had to tell you...is that.." Natsu stammered, a light blush creeping up his cheeks._

_"What?" Lucy asked, amazed to see Natsu blushing. She thought it wasn't really common to see Natsu blushing like this. Because only a few times did she saw, including the one, she saw when he was inviting her to the South Tree Park, plus this time he was stammering too! Hell! , she thought. What could it he be going on about?_

_"Well...I was going to say, I love you." Natsu said, after a long break. "I love you." he repeated slowly, as if he was trying to spell-check his own words._

_"What?" Lucy asked, dumbfounded._

_"Natsu...do you really mean it?" she asked afterwards, blushing._

_"Yes..." Natsu replied. "I mean it. Now, can I go say this to Lisanna?"_

_"Just what...?" Lucy snapped out of her trance, as she was taken another time by surprise._

_"I meant...I did sound convincing...didn't I? And plus, you blushed at that, Lucy." Natsu smiled his cheesy grin._

_"Stop it..." Lucy said, __suddenly __sounding angry. "Stop fooling people around like that!"_

_"Wait, Lucy! I didn't mean to hurt you a bit." Natsu said apologetically. "Are you sad?"_

_"No." Lucy said, almost as if she was about to burst out, crying. "I am not."_

_"Oh..." Natsu said. "So, do you think I should go and say this to Lisanna? "_

_"Oh yes, you should go and tell her." Lucy said, nodding._

_Natsu ran in to hug her. One could tell that he felt elated, but Lucy felt just the opposite. Sad! She bit her lip from crying, but to no avail. Tears had already started cascading down her cheeks in multitudes._

_"Would she say "yes"?" was Natsu's question, continuing to embrace._

_"Definitely." was all Lucy could manage._

_"Thanks Lucy." Natsu said finally breaking the __embrace between them. "I will go right now."_

_"Yes." Lucy said. she thanked heavens for the downpour, otherwise Natsu would have detected her overflowing tears. "Bye Natsu."_

_"Ja, Lucy!" Natsu said and ran off towards the guild._

_She stood rooted to the spot, watching Natsu run off to the guild in a hurry, leaving her heartbroken. She was unable to stand the sight any longer, so she ran to her house sprinting at a speed, that even Jet wouldn't have thought it possible. She wrenched open her apartment door, all soaking wet, and the first thing she did was to stop her tears was to throw herself forcibly onto the bed and crying uncontrollably. _The next thing, Lucy had decided, she was determined to do. She found a blank piece of paper in the rack and pulled it out with a fountain pen. She settled in the chair and after a moment, she found the courage to write. __She picked up the fountain pen and started scribbling words across the paper.____

_"Dear Mom,_

_I talked to a lot of __people today, about what they thought love was. And I soon, knew the answer._

_But today also taught me one other thing: That Love follows heartbreak._

_And today made me realize that!_

_But after today, all I know know is one thing: I won't be able to fall in love again." at this point she could not stop her tears and she let herself cry, spoiling the writing on the paper._

_"...P.S. _I will always love you , Mom.__

_From Lucy." she wrote ending her letter, but the rest of the lines were barely legible, due to the uncontrollable tears she was shedding now._

_Then she wrenched the drawer open, quickly stuffing in the letter with a bunch of other letters that lay inside. Then, she turned back to her bed, crying._

Maybe Lucy was lost too much in her waking dreams, that she did't realize that there was a knock on the door.

"Come Inside..." Lucy answered.

"Lucy-sama, here's your breakfast." the maid brought in a tray of breakfast for her on a wheeling cart.

"Thanks a lot." Lucy thanked earnestly, as she took the tray from her.

"By the way, princess...today is your day to meet the prince." the maid kindly remeinded her.

"I'm aware of that..." Lucy replied. "I'll be ready soon."

"Ok, Lucy-sama. We'll call for you soon." the maid bowed and left her.

_-Flashback-_

_Lucy sat in an aloof corner of the guild on a lone chair, her face still hung up from the last day's events. Natsu approached her after a while, grinning like a wild beast._

_"Thank you, Lucy." Natsu thanked her bashfully. "You were a lot help yesterday."_

_"Yes..." Lucy trailed, without looking up. "I know. You are the most welcome."_

_"You know...we kissed yesterday." Natsu bragged, smiling again._

_"What?" Lucy finally looked up, shock visible on her face now. "Oh, right." she said, quickly resuming her staring back at the table._

_"Thanks." Natsu thanked her briefly and then left in a hurry._

_"You are welcome." Lucy replied vaguely, as she heard a knock on the door afterwards. It turned out to be a post from her father. She ran to receive it._

_"Lucy Heartfilia." the man said, handing out the letter to her._

_Lucy took hold of the letter and made her way to the table to read it. When she reached the table, she broke open the seal and started to read it. It said-_

_'I am terribly ill here. Need you soon here. Come here, as soon as possible!_

_From,_

_Dad.'_

_"Alright, Dad." Lucy said, sighing. "I'm more than willing to come."_

_"I guess this is the perfect time to leave." Lucy said, as she made her way back to her apartment._

Lucy sighed as she stopped remembering her flashback and blocked away her mind from furthermore, and happily grabbed a savory bite from her apple pie, which was served to her.

"Yum...its delicious." she mused, as she began filling up her stomach.

* * *

><p>"Mother." Natsu began the speech from where Lucy had left off.<p>

"Mother is the one...who gives you birth, brings you up, takes care of you at every point, plays with you, and looks after you selflessly and strives hard to make you a good human being and always shows you the right path. She does all her best to give her child a good home, good education and meaning in life." Natsu said without stopping and then, panted for breath, leaving the audience staring at him dumbfounded and absolutely speechless.

"And if there isn't a mother for you...you always have a father with you. Forever. Remember that! The one who strives hard to earn for your living, supports you in any adversity, and does not let you feel the loss of your mother even once, and keeps you happy forever. A father does everything...to fill the void of a lost mother..." Natsu stopped speaking at the line, and looked as if he himself could burst to tears. "In short, there's always a father for you."

The audience broke in loud applause, seeing that Natsu had ended his speech.

"Now, that was dramatic..." Fianna's father commented as he clapped for Natsu's speech.

"Haha, I guess, Lucy wins now." he laughed, scratching the back of his hair.

"No..." the announcer replied harshly. "Fianna wins."

"What?" Natsu asked, with eyes popped out of his sockets.

The audience looked equally flabbergasted at her announcement and sat staring blankly at her.

"Lucy did not speak...and you spoke instead of her...so I make Fianna the winner." the announcer announced through her mike.

"Not fair!" Natsu protested crossly.

"Dad! Until next time..." Lucy said. "Its ok."

"Lucy...?" Natsu looked confused.

"Dad, let's go home!" Lucy pleaded, holding one of his hand.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please Review and tell me how u liked it! :D**


	5. The Prince Meets Lucy's Spirits!

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. :) Hope u like it. Please don't forget to read and leave your comments. :)**

* * *

><p><span>The Prince Meets Lucy's Spirits!<span>

Lucy was dressed in her traditional red princess gown as she came down to meet the prince, who was already seated there on a sofa and opposite to him sat, Lucy's father, who kept chatting to each other. It had been a couple of years now since her father had been cured of his prevailing illness. Lucy had decided to stay back at her house of her own will and she was glad to be of service to her father. As she descended the long and curvy staircase, her eyes precisely laid upon the charming and extremely handsome prince, who sat in front of her, a small smile gracing his lips. His demeanor looked perfect, calm and cool yet brave and valiant. His way of dressing depicted that he was from a highly sophisticated and dignified family. What appealed to Lucy about him, was more than his personality or way of dressing. His appearance. He looked like a young boy. His manicured golden-brown hair, chocolate brown eyes and pure white skin and now the smile he flashed at her, which made her blush and look away in an instant, all stood by and complemented his looks.

Lucy walked towards him, lifting the hem of her gown high above her ankles, and then bowing respectfully. The prince greeted her, giving his charming smile, which made Lucy blush horridly, but luckily for Lucy, he did not seem to notice.

"Lucy...as you are already aware of, this is prince Judewin." her father explained, pointing to the prince. "The match I have decided for you."

"I'm glad to meet him, father." Lucy said, again curtsied.

"The prince wishes to speak with you in private. So, we have the lawn arranged for that purpose. Why don't you go on a stroll with him?" her father suggested.

"Oh yes." Lucy agreed readily, blushing.

* * *

><p>After a while, Lucy and Prince Judewin were taking a short stroll on their well-groomed and mowed lawn outside.<p>

"You already have my heart." the prince told her in a flattering tone.

"But, I guess...there's still some heart to win?" Lucy looked up at the momentarily clueless prince and then answered with a smile, "That's my heart."

"Oh." the prince gave a laugh, nodding. "Yes, yours."

"So, what are your hobbies and interests?" asked the prince.

"Well, celestial spirits and mages." Lucy answered good-naturedly.

"Are you one, yourself?" the prince asked, interested.

"Yes, wait. I'll show you my spirits!" Lucy said eagerly, and then looked up eagerly at him. "That is, if you want to see."

"Haha, of course!" the prince laughed again, nodding.

Lucy smiled grabbed hold of the stack of keys, at her waist. She grabbed one of the silver keys from them, and summoned it.

"Open the gate of the Nicholas: Plue!" she ordered, and the gate opened to reveal a tiny snow-man creature, that emerged from the glimmering white light.

"Pun-pun-" it said, shaking timidly on its spot.

"Oh how cute-" the prince said. "Though, can you eat it? Or atleast, take a bite...it looks delicious."

"Eh...?" Lucy gasped with a sweatdrop. "Go back. Its not for eating. Its my pet."

"Oh, it just reminded me of ice-creams." the prince said awkwardly.

"Next, open the gate of the bull: Taurus." Lucy commanded, to reveal a striped bull with an axe, whose eyes went heart-shaped at Lucy's sight.

"That gown is the best, master Lucy." Taurus stated in admiration. "Mouoooo!"

"Argghhh-" Lucy said. "Go back."

The prince looked bemused. "Sorry, he's a bit overexcited at times!" Lucy explained, with a nervous giggle.

"Ok, so next, this one is my best spirit, Gate of the Lion: I open thee," Lucy said, summoning. "Loki."

Loki appeared with his usual heart-winning smile before her, his eyes glinting at the sight of her.

"Meet him, Loki." she said to the prince. "Meet Prince Judewin, Loki. He's the one I'm gonna marry."

Loki appeared sad at the revelation, but he tried to hide his gloominess by bowing and diappearing away. "Next time, my love."

"What was that?" the prince asked, aroused by suspicion.

"Are all your spirits, a bunch of perverts?" he asked, despised by the fact.

"Nooooooooo, its not like that." Lucy protested. "The Gate of the maiden, I open thee: Virgo."

"Time for punishment, princess?" Virgo said, as she appeared bowing. Then she spotted the prince, and lifted him up with one hand and started spinning him around in the air.

"No, don't!" Lucy cried, gesturing her to put him down.

"Okay." Virgo answered, letting go and placing him on the ground without trouble.

"Well, forgive me for that." Lucy said, with a nervous giggle.

The prince appeared calm and nodded.

"Well, she comes in useful for digging holes." Lucy told him nervously.

"Oh, holes, did you say? Then, she could quite useful in digging up holes and might even dig oil wells for me. Then, our kingdom will become rich in no time!" the prince mused excitedly.

"Huh...well..." Lucy's head dropped low, as she heard that. But, as she averted her eyes from the prince, she saw Virgo standing in a swimsuit rather than her own maid costume. Lucy's eyes did not take long to bulge out like a frog's, but terrified by the way she dressed.

"What's that for?" Lucy remarked in shock.

"Well, its for fan-service, princess." Virgo answered, flaunting her much in shape body to the prince. The prince's eyes suddenly began to fill with hearts, as he saw her in that swimsuit.

"Not too bad for a babe, I guess." the prince smiled, just as Lucy shouted. "Go back!"

"You wouldn't have said that if you saw her in the other plump mode." Lucy said more to herself, sighing.

"What did you say-" the prince asked back.

"Never mind now." Lucy answered, again letting out a sigh.

"Aren't there any more?" the prince asked, curious.

"Well, yeah, there are aquarious and scorpio...and it will be better not to summon them now, they must be on a date. There's Aries, who's really shy. Would you like to meet her?" Lucy asked quietly.

"Yeah." the prince replied, nodding his head.

"Open the Gate of the Ram: Aries!" Lucy shouted, and out of the thin air appeared a shy-looking female celestial spirit. "Hello-I'm sorry, Lucy-sama..." and she disappeared.

"That's weird." the prince remarked.

"Yeah, told you she's a bit over-conscious of herself!" Lucy replied, chuckling. "Next, Ill show you this one. Open the Gate of the Archer: Sagittarius!"

Out of thin air, appeared a man who wore horse-costume and a bunch of arrows strung around his back, saluting and greeting them with his usual _"_Moshi-Moshi_"_.

"Hey, is that a cosplay? How wonderful...I wanted a horse cosplay like that one myself, when I was a child!" the prince gasped, jumping up and down a few miles in the air, excitedly.

"Sure thing..." Lucy mouth hung tilted, as she sweatdropped.

"Go back!" she ordered, closing the key. "Do you want to see more?" she asked seriously this time.

"Yes, sure." the prince said, more hungrily this time.

"Ok, then open the Gate of the Crab: Cancer." she summoned. "There, he'd give you a nice haircut." she said smiling viciously.

"Which style would you like, ebi?" cancer asked.

"How about give the prince a little make-over?" Lucy smiled wickedly, turning to the prince, who shook his hands, turning down the offer.

"No thanks," the prince replied, smiling nervously at her.

"Are you sure? That's such a waste of a barber!" Lucy remarked.

"I agree with you." he agreed. "Though, our kingdom can afford this one."

"Right." Lucy said, summoning cancer back. "I'll show you two more of my spirits now."

"Okay." the prince replied.

"Open the gate of the goat: Capricorn." Lucy ordered. "He's a perfect gentleman." she said, as Capricorn appeared.

"That's good." the prince said, glad to realize that he was not a pervert.

"Lucy-sama, I hoped we could talk about your diet program now. Look, even the sleeves of your gown fit in tight." Capricorn commented strictly in a hoarse voice.

"Hahaha, go back-" were Lucy's only words, as she kept giggling nervously at the bemused prince.

"Ok, now this is the last one. Open the gate of the twins: Gemini." she summoned, and another Lucy who was actually, Lucy-Gemini donned in a bathing towel appeared. Lucy's eyes popped out instantly.

"Why are you wearing that?" Lucy demanded.

"We can't do anything: that's how you were, when you were emerging from the bathroom." Lucy-Gemini answered.

"Oh..." Lucy trailed, disappointed.

"Oh, so you were taking a bath at that time.." the prince commented thoughtfully, that made Lucy blush and call back Gemini.

"Enough, can we walk on now?" Lucy spurted out, irritated.

"Yeah sure." the prince said and they moved on.

"So, did you have a boyfriend in your past?" the prince chatted, as they walked.

"No, I didn't." Lucy answered honestly.

"Why?" the prince asked curiously.

"Because, I didn't have the chance to." Lucy answered.

"Oh that must mean...you're still a virgin." the prince concluded, amused.

"'Hey, how can you say that for sure without knowing?' is what, Lucy says..." Horologium drawled in his usual voice form his side. The prince turned, shocked to find a wall clock with Lucy inside, talking and walking beside him. "'Hey, how did you get here?' is what Lucy asks...maybe, she forgot that I can pass the gate without her permission now, in times of need."

"'But, how come I'm in need now?'...is what Lucy says...you sure look exhausted master Lucy." the wall clock commented, as it moved on.

"So, you can talk?" the prince asked, interested. "Are you a spirit too?"

"Yes, I'm Lucy's spirit. And I can convey any message which any person inside me says, to any person who is outside." the wall clock explained.

"Okay, tell me everything which Lucy says..." the prince told him gladly. Horologium snorted back in answer. Lucy grimaced inside.

"'It isn't used for that purpose'...is what Lucy says..." Horologium drawled.

"Oh, anyways...haven't you ever fallen in love with anyone?" the prince asked, as they walked in the moonlight.

"I have, but only once." Lucy said, as Horologium halted and vanished, excusing himself to return to the spirit world by telling them that his allotted time was over, and she gazed towards the sky. "And I've realized, it's that bad."

"What does that mean?" the prince asked, intrigued.

"That its almost impossible now, for me to fall in love again." she stated dejectedly, with her face hung.

"Oh...that's bad." the prince commented.

"Look prince, there's a shooting star!" Lucy immediately sprang out of her trance, and she exclaimed excitedly to him pointing at the star which was falling from the sky.

"Let's make a wish." she said to the prince, closing her eyes and folding her her hands to make her wish. The prince followed suit and made his own wish.

Lucy opened her eyes after making her desired wish, looked at the night sky, studded with a brilliant blanket of glittering stars. She saw that the prince had opened his eyes as well, after making his wish and he smiled to himself, appearing satisfied. Lucy smiled as well, and turned back to look at the sky. As she stood gazing at the river of stars above, she made out different constellations like the Orion, and a few others but peered curiously at the one which quite resembled Natsu, then she shook her head and telling herself that she'd gone insane.

_How could he be here...? Even if I want, he's not. _she thought, placing a hand on her chest, breathing wildly.

"So, you made your wish, princess?" the prince asked.

"Yes." Lucy nodded.

"What was it?" the prince inquired inquisitively.

"Its a secret, prince." she said in a hushed voice, and reverted her gaze back to the galaxy, staring especially at the one, which looked like and she heavily doubted to be, a Natsu's constellation.

_No, it can't be..._she wondered as she continued to gaze up at the sky.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Natsu's constellation, haha. If there'd be a constellation really like Natsu, I'd admire it the most, since I really like his toothy grin. :D**

**Hope u enjoyed! :D ********Please leave a review. :)**********


	6. The Name Game!

**A/N: I apologize for a short chapter, but it was meant to be, Ok :) **

**A pie to anyone who reviews, I have it freshly baked from the oven just for you. Can't u catch the wafting aroma? *sniffs the air***

****Here. **-hands you a freshly baked pie coming directly from the oven- **

**So read and enjoy! :) And let me knw ur thoughts at the end. :)**

* * *

><p><span>The Name Game!<span>

-At Natsu's House Later-

Lucy was back at her home after the hassle of speech at school that day, and was now glued in front of her TV, awaiting her most favorite show on television, called the "Anderica's 5 Show" which premiered every evening at 5 o'clock. Little Lucy's heartiest ambition was to become either a celestial spirit mage or a TV VJ artist and she enjoyed watching these kinds of shows, which made her learn new things about VJying and stuff.

"Okay, so today we are gonna play a very interesting game called the..."The Name Game". This is your host and friend VJ Anderica! So, are you guys ready to play or not?" a sturdy woman, with thick auburn hair and adorning black sunglasses, holding a mike called out to the certain mob of crowd that gathered around her, howling in reply.

"Let's see who's gonna try first..." she said, squinting through the crowd for a person when she finally got one. "Oh, here's our first contestant, what's your name?"

"My name's...Sara." the girl squeaked.

"Oh, so let's start..." she said to the girl, who nodded in response. "So, I'll explain to you what the rules are. They are very simple! You just have to say what comes to your mind...when I speak a certain word, got it?"

"Okay..." the girl nodded.

"Let's start...your word is friend." Anderica chirped, passing the mike to her.

"Lola.." the girl said.

"Next..." Anderica looked for another person in the crowd. "Ahha! Yours is...love.."

"Mira..." the guy blurted, cheeks reddening.

Lucy guffawed at the sheer coincidence in the name. "I hope its not our Mirajane!"

"Oh, so you...love her?" she inquired.

"Yes, I do. And thanks for this opportunity...I hope she gets this message. Its her favorite show." the boy answered.

"Awww...thanks for that!" Anderica replied in a flattered tone.

"Its not our Mira...for sure!" the girl watching the TV burst out laughing.

"Hey Luce, did you call me right now?" Mirajane appeared, carrying a glass of milk.

"Nopes..." Lucy shook her head.

"What's with the kidding...I heard my name being called out here. And haven't you got any schoolwork to complete today?" she questioned bossily, placing her hands on her hips.

"Well, I don't have, as a matter of fact. Today was the parent's meeting..." Lucy drawled.

"Oh, I heard form your dad about the speech. I'm so sorry..." Mirajane said.

"No problem about that. Just a ruddy speech." Lucy answered, turning off the television with a remote.

"Oh, not stopping you though!" she replied apologetically. "I may be really bad..."

"No...you are awesome, Mira." Lucy assured with a cheerful smile.

"That's great!" Mira smiled and shrugged. "Anyways, here's your milk..." she said, handing her the glass of milk.

"Mira, can you tell me more about Lucy?" she asked in a curious sort of way.

A frown crossed Mira's face, as she heard that. "I already told you, enough about her."

"But, all I know is...she is a celestial spirit mage and her favorite one is...Plue and she went on jobs with my Dad and Happy." she whined.

"Okay...if you want to know more about her, why don't you ask Dad...yourself?" Mirajane suggested wryly. "Now, drink up..." she urged.

Lucy just sighed and gulped down, all in one go. Just then, she hit with a bright idea.

"Hey Mira, you are right. I should ask father myself." Lucy said excitedly. "And I have just the plan."

"What plan?" Mirajane asked suspiciously.

"Well...its called the 'name game'." Lucy explained, a wicked smile on her face.

* * *

><p>-After a while-<p>

"Dad?" Lucy asked as she saw her father sprawled up in a chair, a melancholic aura surrounding him.

"What, Lucy?" he asked, not bothering to look at her.

"Dad..." Lucy repeated, but she was halted by Natsu's had before she could continue any more.

"I know Lucy, I'm sorry for ruining your speech. I hope next year you win." Natsu leapt at her feet suddenly, begging for apology. "But I know, you are always the winner...in my heart."

"Dad!" Lucy's eyes turned beady but she immediately composed herself and said, "Hey Dad, are you free now?"

"Of course!" Natsu replied slowly, nodding but still not managing to get out of his trance.

"Why don't we play a game...?" Lucy suggested quickly.

"What?" Natsu looked at her in surprise and then nodded. "Sure..."

"Well, its called the name game." Lucy explained with certain ease. "All you have to do is when I say a certain word...you have to tell me what thing comes to your mind. It could be anything."

"Okay..." Natsu answered. "Is that it?"

"Yes, so let's start..." Lucy said.

"Yeah..." Natsu said, giving her a thumbs up.

"Friend." Lucy said, clearing her throat a bit.

"Eh...?" Natsu asked stupidly.

"That's your first word." Lucy replied.

"Oh then..." Natsu said, pumping a fist in the air. "Its gotta be for sure...Erza."

"Erza." Lucy said the next word.

"Strawberry pie." Natsu answered almost instantly.

"Its cake...not pie!" Lucy corrected him, folding her hands with a slight frown on her face.

"Ok, so...next word is pie." Lucy said.

"Eat!" Natsu said.

"Eat..." Lucy repeated.

"Fire..." Natsu replied easily.

"Fire?" Lucy again repeated.

"Umm...water." Natsu shrugged.

"Wow...that was random..." Lucy rolled her eyes, trying to sound serious. "Next is...water?"

"Rain." said Natsu with a short grin.

"Rain...?" Lucy carried on.

"Juvia..." Natsu answered, coming at the most obvious answer.

"Aunt Juvia...?" Lucy again repeated.

"Yeah, then its...droopy eyes for sure." Natsu answered, clapping his hands.

"Uncle Gray...?" Lucy welled up with laughter as she heard that.

"Yeah, you are right..." Natsu nodded, joining her in the laughter.

"They _liiikkeee each other!_" both imitated Happy.

Lucy continued to giggle noisily, as she said the next word. "Droopy eyes...a.k.a. Uncle Gray."

"Oh...what should I say...oh, your favorite." Natsu replied, after thought.

"Your favorite..." Lucy repeated.

"Umm...my favorite..my daughter." Natsu said. "Ah, by the way...I was wondering why didn't you ask me the word..'man'?"

"Ohh, then it would've been so easy for you to say..."Elfmann"...wouldn't it?" Lucy asked, with a raised brow. "Then, you would have said "Evergreen'..."

Hearing that, Natsu burst into a boisterous laughter. Lucy joined in the laughter knowingly and after a while they resorted to imitating Happy, "they _liiikkeee each other!"._

"Ok, so what was the word...?" Lucy said, not giving up on her laughter.

"Umm, I think it was..." Natsu searched a reply, thoughtfully. "Yes, it was...my daughter."

"Oh, my daughter then..." she continued.

"My best friend..." he answered with a big grin.

"Your best friend...?" she continued eagerly.

"Lucy..." Natsu replied, almost without thinking.

Lucy smiled, knowing that she had exactly managed to hit the mark and tried to confuse her father well, to lose track.

"Lucy..." she went on.

"Heartfilia..." Natsu blurted out, again without thinking.

Lucy smirked even more at that point, her eyes slanted with excitement. "Heartfilia isn't my surname father...?"

"Oh..." Natsu stepped out of his trance into reality, as he knew what he had just said. "Well, I don't know..." he shrugged.

"Don't try to hide it anymore, father!" Lucy repeated. "Who is this...Lucy Heartfilia?"

"Yeah, tell her everything, Natsu!" Mirajane urged, as she emerged out of nowhere into the room. "Its no use hiding..."

"Alright, I will." Natsu replied with a sigh, facing down on his knees.

"Dad, I already know that she was your best friend...I need not to know that, right?" she explained.

"Oh, so you know about her already...?" Natsu yelped in utter surprise.

"Yeah!" Lucy shouted. "I know about her, so tell me more."

"Well, Lucy was a celestial spirit mage and she always went on jobs with us. Even though she was a heiress of her father's kingdom, she chose her freedom in Fairy Tail. Oh, did I forget to mention that her favorite one was Plue...?" Natsu asked, passing her a thoughtful look.

"Dad, I already knew that bit..." Lucy pouted.

"Okay, so...she went on jobs with us and whatever situation she was in didn't determine, why she went on jobs with us. She was as free as a bird. She followed her heart in everything. She gave her hundred percent in everything and never let us down, that is, until the day she left..." Natsu explained in a shattered voice.

"Oh- why did she leave...?" was Lucy's next big question.

"Because her father was ill, and she never came back. She had also abandoned going on jobs with us, when your mother got pregnant with you." Nastu explained, who had a hand on his head. Mirajane flashed him a sympathetic smile.

"Didn't you go looking for her?" Lucy asked curiously.

"I did when she was not there. They said she lived somewhere else by then...and when I was about to torture them about reducing them into ashes, they told me that Lucy had herself warned them to refuse me if I ever came." Natsu finished with a sigh.

"Aww...that's sad!" Lucy blurted. "Is there a way we could see her now?"

"I don't think so..." Natsu shook his head.

"But Dad, don't you wanna meet her again?" Lucy asked her father tentatively.

"I do!" Natsu answered, his voice sounding steadfast. "And I will."

Mirajane and little Lucy exchanged a couple of devious smiles, knowing that they had made Natsu to spill everything, at last.

"Ne, Mirajane~?" Lucy asked her, once her father was out of earshot.

"Yeah...?" she replied cheerfully.

"Why did you keep this secret form me, about Lucy?" she asked.

"I'm sorry, but the thing about Lucy was decided to be kept hushed from you...throughout the guild. I'm really sorry-but now, you know-" Mirajane confessed, giving her a weird smile.

"Yeah, I do!" Lucy huffed and then sighed. "But, we are going to meet her...aren't we?"

"Could give it a try..." Mira replied with a smile.

"Don't you miss her as well?" Lucy teased.

"Yeah, I sure do!" Mirajane said, slanting her eyes sideways. "How about tomorrow, then...?"

"Yes..." Lucy hissed excitedly, raising a hand in the air. "Its tomorrow then!"

Mirajane chuckled at her exhilaration and nodded, agreeing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, did u like it? ;) Please review and here goes your pie. :D**

**I have only one pie, so the first reviewer for this chapter gets it! :D **Hurry up & bag it now! XD****


	7. Enter: Michelle Lobster!

**A/N: If u r wondering now, "Who is Michelle Lobster?" **

**You'll know if u watch the anime. /she appears in the anime, as Lucy's cousin and here also she'll making appearance as Lucy's cousin. **

**"Do u need a tissue?" is a typical in the anime if u watch it. **

* * *

><p>Next day, sun rose gracefully upon the town of Magnolia and dazzling brilliance issued upon the city. As the bright sun rays fell on a sleeping Lucy's eyelids, she awoke to witness a beautiful day outside and also to the wafting smell of something delicious and mouth-watering- fried eggs and bacon from the kitchen. Honestly, she loved bacon and steak. Especially, if the dish belonged to Mirajane's creation.<p>

As she almost sleepwalked to the kitchen, sniffing as she walked, she could catch another smell that of a pie coming directly out of the oven. This time she raced to the kitchen, with eyes opened wide.

"Hey Mira, we're going to meet Lucy today, right?" asked an overly-enthusiastic Lucy.

Mirajane chuckled, as she took her gloves off.

"Yes," she answered, nodding warmly.

"Right." Lucy nodded back in a confirmed tone.

"What do we do about your father, though?" Mirajane asked in a worried tone.

"Well, when he sleeps, he sleeps all day. And today he has chosen to sleep! We'll leave him here." Lucy concluded firmly.

"Then we start packing now! Come on." Mirajane urged, as she ran to her room to get her things in her bag.

"We're leaving right away. I heard its a long distance from here."

"But, aren't you gong to pack lunch?" Lucy asked in a disappointed tone. "And whom did you make this for?"

"For your father? What do you think he'll be doing when he wakes up to find us gone...leaving him without any food." she explained, stuffing her bag with necessary stuff. "And yeah, I'll pack rice-balls for you, don't worry."

"But, that's a feast!" Lucy compalined, her eyes popping out as she heard Mirajane.

"Nothing compared to fire is a feast for your father!" she told her, giggling.

"Right. I forgot father." she said with an obvious face-plam and a rotten sigh. "Let's go then. I'll pack too."

* * *

><p>After a while, the two were out on the streets of Magnolia, all packed and loaded with their stuff, but they were now contemplating on which ride to take. They thought that it would be easier to reach the outskirts, if they travelled by a train. So, they started walking towards the railway station, when the reached a deserted area seeming to have lost their way. They asked some people there, who told them that the train station had been shifted elsewhere, which was miles from here if they traversed on foot.<p>

They both let out a hopeless sigh and had just decided to return back, when they saw a little carriage hobbling in their direction. The carriage halted just in front of them. An aged lady, her face covered with wrinkles, stared out of the carriage, giving them a questoning look.

"Where are'ya headed, my dears?"

"Well, we'd like to go to Heartfilia palace, if you know where it is?" Mirajane explained courteously.

"Sure, my dears. Get back up. I'll be happy to take you there." the old woman answered briskly.

"Right." Mirajane spoke uncertainly and side-eyed Lucy for agreement, who nodded in response, doing the same.

They both got back up the carriage and sat on the hay layers that were stocked up inside, but it made a comfortable seat.

"Hey Mira, let's eat while we're hungry..." Lucy proposed, who nudged at her side.

"Alright. Here you go." she said, unpacking a rice-ball from their lunch box and quickly handing it to her, while taking one for herself.

They ate the rice-balls quietly for a while, as the carriage skidded in between slopes and struggled to race forward to its destination.

The carriage finally stood outside a big mansion, the name plate outside it indicating the name of the family it belonged to- "The Heartfilia Residence." They descended from the carriage quickly and thanked the woman dearly. The woman rode away without a word.

As they stepped inside the glorious mansion, little Lucy's eyes glowed in admiration as she looked around the whole place dreamily. She wondered if princesses lived that kind of life- full of luxury and space. She couldn't wait to meet the big Lucy. Her heart began thumping wildly, as she heard Mirajane ring the bell. The door opened to reveal a lady servant, who worked in the castle.

"Who are you people-? And what do you want here?" the lady asked them sternly.

"We're here to meet the princess, if you don't mind." Mirajane explained, curtsying.

"Which princess?" she asked again.

"Lucy-" Lucy said. "There's only one princess right?"

"No. There are two!" the lady answered simply. "Follow me. She's upstairs."

"Okay." they both said, as they agreed to follow her upstairs. But what they couldn't help was, whispering a victorious "yes" to each other at the occasion.

The woman led them up the stairs and then halted outside a peachy-golden door, embroidered by curling flower patterns resembling a climber at the extreme corners. She knocked at the door three times and then opened her mouth to say-

"There's someone who'd like to meet you, princess Lucy." said the woman.

"Come in," answered a sugary voice from inside the chamber. They opened the door and stepped inside the room, which was extremely large, luxuriously painted with exotic colors on the walls, which were laden with ancient paintings which would've been precious. But, they were met with a completely different scenario inside. Mirajane and Lucy who were both shocked heavily, almost screamed at the sight of the person before them.

Instead of a blonde girl they had expected to see, they saw a girl dressed in a pink gown with a red sash wrapped around her waist, with equally a pink bonnet, two red ribbons tied on it. Her wavy golden-brown locks slid down past her shoulders comfortably, appearing a girl who would require a severe haircut, at the present moment. Despite the gobsmacked look on everyone's faces, she beamed down at all of them with a smile.

Lucy and Mirajane were shocked twice, as she smiled. They hadn't imagined at first, that Lucy would have a sibling. But now, they were quite convinced that she had, for sure as they looked quite similar.

While the woman who had brought them upstairs, stood quite shocked, asked- "Where is princess Lucy?"

"Oh, that was only Gemini you saw..." the girl answered with relish. "They flew to the other kingdom, after giving me the news about Lucy."

"Oh, sorry." she turned to the two and apologized to them. "Princess Lucy was away the whole time. She was never here."

That came as another shock to both of them, as Mirajane asked, "She was in the other kingdom, all this time. And who are you-?"

"I'm Michelle Lobster, Lucy-sama's cousin. Nice to meet you both!" she stated, pointing them to the chairs to sit.

Both blinked with surprise, as they took the seats she had pointed to.

"So, you are Lucy's cousin, right-?" Mirajane asked with a nervous smile.

Michelle nodded and clapped her hands, ordering the servant to leave the premises. "Your work is now over here. Now, I may take care of them."

"As you wish." she turned, then bowed and left.

* * *

><p>"So, you are also Lucy...?" she asked her when they had approached the introduction part, Mirajane having introduced herself and now it was Lucy's turn. She grabbed Lucy's head in her hands, and filled with emotion, she started to cry noisily.<p>

"And we have another Lucy-sama..." she cried, her tears from both eyes being two-huge waterfalls, as they cascaded to the ground.

"Ah, do you need a tissue-?" Mirajane asked tentatively. Lucy raised a brow at her. "Have we brought tissues along...?"

"Even if we have, they might get exhausted." she sighed.

"Not exhausted...'extinct' rather!" Lucy whispered to her, pouting. "She could give Aunt Juvia-san a run for her money!"

"Did you say something?" Michelle asked, clearing her throat this time.

Lucy simply shook her head.

"So, tell us more bout Lucy?" Mirajane began in a polite manner.

"So, you guys are from Fairy Tail, huh...?" Michelle asked, noticing the insignia on Lucy's arm just where Natsu had his, to which both nodded.

"Good. But, I cannot tell you more about Lucy-sama, other than she's not here. I hope that piece of information is suffice, for you guys."

"You can't be serious...?" yelled both, their eyes popping out of their sockets.

"Yes, I am." Michelle replied. "You must know that I'm happily acting on Lucy-san's orders. She restricted me to disclose her location to the others, especially Fairy Tail members."

"Only her location, that is. Then you can tell us, of at least what's happened to her in these years?" Mirajane requested beseechingly.

Michlle sighed and complied to her request. "Okay, I'll tell you."

Both of their eyes glowed up at that.

"Listen carefully..." she began.

"All that happened to Lucy in these years was..."

* * *

><p>"What?" both asked, puzzled by what she had said. "She's getting married this week?"<p>

"Or so," Michelle replied, closing her eyes in an explanation. "That's what the plan is."

"What do you mean by that?" Lucy croaked.

"They are just due with deciding the dates. That's why Gemini-Lucy was here to give me the information about it. Currently, a saint is present at their place, picking a lucky and auspicious date for the day of their marriage. They are going to choose a date for this week, precisely." she explained all in one go, and then paused for breath.

"No, it can't be happening, seriously...?" Lucy gasped, as she contemplated the scene.

"No, she only belongs with father!" Lucy roared, as she jumped up. It depicted a true dragon's roar, which threatened to shatter their ear-drums, as two pairs of fingers fell upon them.

She walked to a portrait of Lucy's mother, the name "Layla Heartfilia" inscribed beneath it, as she reached below it and noticed it. She hadn't necessarily believed in god or heavens but she had decided to do it now.

She sat adamantly in front of the portrait, cross-legged with folded hands, muttering something constantly under her breath.

The room was filled with silence, as the two women stared at the child with incredulity.

Then, somewhere in the room, a bell rang.

* * *

><p>"Oh, please choose the perfect date for them to marry. After all its an integration two renowned royal families." the woman with jelly brown hair who sat beside the priest commented persistently, who lifted a single hand in response.<p>

"I shall choose a convenient date. Not to worry." the priest announced indifferently, as he stared down the charts which had different positions of planets and everything relating to the stellar stuff.

"Aunt, this is not necessary. We can marry next month or next year as well-" Lucy protested with a sigh.

"What are you talking about, princess?" the woman shot her a death glare.

"I don't see any date this month." the priest commented, searching in his stellar charts and calculating a rough date.

"Then when?" Aunt Minerva asked, concerned.

"Well...not next month, as well. Because of job hurdles that come in the way..." he said in repetition.

"Then the third month?" she asked tentatively, trying to gain his approval.

"No. Because of financial loss to the kingdom." he said again, shaking his head.

"Fourth?" asked her.

"Never. Because Lucy might get a severe disease that month, leading her to rest the whole month." he explained.

"Fifth?" she repeated.

"The prince will break his leg!"

"The sixth?" she asked, annoyance growing.

"Lucy and prince might have a despicable fight, becoming enemies for life."

"The seventh?" she asked, almost at the verge of her anger now.

"After that, they cannot marry for a whole year, ma'am." the priest insisted.

"What? Can this thing of yours do anything good...?" she yelled in disgust, as she scattered his stellar models onto the floor. "Get out, I said, now-" she thundered.

The priest ran away for his life. Lucy and Judewin just sighed, as they saw what had happened. Lucy who was wearing a sky blue kimono, with dark blue flower prints on it and wore her hair in two pony-style, looked extremely marvelous who sat beside the prince, who was in his usual prince attire- a blue coat and a white vest and black trunk pants with golden sidelines, streaming along till the end.

The perfume which Lucy had worn today, reminded the prince of the sweet scent of rain. They both smiled at each other and the prince muttered to her, "You are beautiful today." to which, Lucy blushed.

"I had to look my best." she said, smiling at him.

* * *

><p>"Yes, oh, Mom-?" Michelle said, as she picked up the receiver. She paused, nodding at times, as she stood listening to the ramblings of her mother.<p>

Then, she kept the phone and turned to face Mirajane solemnly.

"What is it?" she tried to ask her, but Michelle touched her shoulders so fast that she sweat-dropped.

"God thank heavens! The child's wish has been heard. They will not be marrying for a year now!" and then, she started crying like there was no tomorrow.

Mirajane's lips shivered a little as she moved away from her slightly, sweat-dropping and then she faced Lucy who gave her a wink and a thumbs-up. Mirajane smiled back gently.

"Your mother would've been truly proud!" she sad to her, whose eyes turned watery, at the mention of her mother.

"I'm proud of you too!" Michelle said, as she cried her fountains of tears.

"Hmm. Well, we don't carry a tissue..." Lucy answered cluelessly.

"We are ready to leave," Mirajane said.

"Oh, so fast-?" Michelle asked, scrubbing her eyes.

"Right. We're off!" she said, nodding.

"Won't you care for some tea and biscuits?" she asked suddenly.

"Nopes, we ate on our way." she just smiled.

"Oh, that's bad." Michelle looked crestfallen, but then gave a little smile. "Alright, so you guys, aren't hungry at all? Then, I'd do well to tell Uncle Jude about this. Take care and let us meet again sometime." she said and waved to them.

"Sure, bye." Mirajane replied waving back and pushing Lucy towards the door.

* * *

><p>-At the Fairy Tail Guild-<p>

"Hey, where's Lucy...?" Natsu asked, as he suddenly snapped out of his nap.

"Come on, Natsu-nii, we heard that question in the morning as well." Romeo retorted. "Hasn't Lucy-chan returned yet?"

"Nopes, she and Mirajane have been away somewhere from the morning and didn't even leave a note. But, I saw the breakfast laid on the table, so I came here this morning not finding them here as well..." Natsu said, concern tinging his voice now.

"Do you think they could've gone somewhere, like on a trip?" Romeo asked suspiciously.

Then, they both stared at each other and shook their heads synchronously. "No...it can't be..."

As if, just in answer to Natsu's question, the guild door burst open to reveal Lucy and Mirajane standing at the door.

"Lucy!" Natsu exclaimed, as he jumped up at her sight. "And Mira!"

"Dad!" Lucy exclaimed, as she ran her dad into a close hug.

"Where were you? We were all worried about you..." Natsu explained, looking serious, as he broke the hug.

"Natsu-nii was missing you, completely..." Romeo teased.

"Hell with ya, Romeo!" Natsu grimaced, as he heard that. "Now explain me where you were?" his hands flew to his hips.

"Well, we had gone somewhere special." Lucy said.

"Where was this special place...?" Natsu asked gravely.

"You need not know that!" she told her father.

"Come on, Luce, you're telling me." he insisted.

"Its a no..." Lucy said, as she ran.

Natsu gave a frantic chase after his daughter, while Mirajane chuckled at them.

"Hey Natsu-nii, I've found something special over here..." Romeo interuppted the chase.

"What is it, Romeo?" he asked, walking towards the guild request board where Romeo stood now, clutching a piece of paper, leaving Lucy by herself.

"Well, its job request. It says we get paid a billion jewels if we find a ship transporting gold cargo, which set sail somewhere around the night yesterday." Romeo spoke out the request aloud.

"Wow...that's enough for an year's rent we have to pay." Natsu replied.

"Let's take this request, Natsu-nii." Romeo declared.

"Yes." Natsu agreed readily.

"Tomorrow?" Romeo asked for approval.

"Tomorrow, that is!" Natsu confirmed, pumping an excited fist into the air. After that, he again resorted to falling asleep.

Mirajane and Lucy had meanwhile left the guild quietly, while they were talking about the request.

"We've stopped their marriage from happening, for the time being. But, what about your father and Lucy?" Mirajane expressed anxiously.

"I have just the thing to bring them together." she held out a magazine grinning, that clutched in her hand. Mirajane peered at the magazine curiously.

"But, that's your weekly sorcerer issue for this week?" Mirajane asked her, dazed.

"I show you what's inside! Let's get home first." Lucy said, as she marched forward, with a completely clueless Mirajane following behind.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the cliffhanger. But, those who have watched the movie must know where we are getting at. **

**Want to know what happens next? **Please read and review. :)****


	8. Spoiler To Next Chapter: Summer Camp!

**A/N: I know u all must be excited that i'm continuing the story**

**Extremely**** sorry for making u wait, but you made me sure i should continue this story, i seemed to had lost zest, but now i'm back and decided not to give up on this story yet...so here's wats up next:**

* * *

><p>Spoiler To The Next Chapter: (Coming Up soon!) :) ~<p>

_SUMMER CAMP! Here we come! :3_

Lucy show's Mirajane what's inside her new issue of weekly sorcerer's magazine this week. Mirajane is astounded to see their old guild mage's Lucy's photo in the magazine. Lucy hands it to Mirajane who almost snatches it from her and sees the caption: "Summer Camp" written in bold letters across the page beside Lucy's photo.

They both get excited and go to the summer camp without telling Natsu, just leaving him a letter.

Lucy meets Lucy. :D **Yay! :) :3**

**End of the spolier. Chapter coming up soon! :D**

**Stay Tuned. :)**


End file.
